Two Weeks
by Hatake Megumi
Summary: AU Neji was a genius bored with life. One day a new girl comes into his life and announces, 'I like you. So give me two weeks to prove to you that I like you more than anyone else.' Nejiten with Naruhina on the side.
1. Day 0

**Two Weeks**

By Hatake Megumi

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: This is my first NejiTen so please review. For my "The Portrait" fans, I promise to update soon. Although my schedule is still insane I had the inclination to write fanfiction tonight so support me by reviewing!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 1 – Day 0**

"_I like you," she said. She saw his stunned face but ignored it. "So give me two weeks to prove that I like you more than anybody else."_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Another typical day at high school, the institution in which all teenagers must go through before they go to another institution of supposed higher learning and in the end after all nighters, crazy essays and a large amount of money, you get a piece of paper saying that you were educated. As terribly as Neji described university, it was where he wanted to – well actually, he just wanted to get out of his high school.

Although Neji was in the gifted program, he was surprised at how many idiots managed to get into his class. Nevertheless, the days dragged on and Neji was already sick of high school two weeks into the first term.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Class, we – "

"Have a new student in our class, please give him or her a warm welcome," I muttered under my breath. I was getting tired of this similar routine every year. The teacher had just finished her speech. It was time for the new student to come in and introduce him or herself. Being Neji Hyuuga, the Hyuuga genius, predicting predictable things like these was a piece of cake.

"Hello everyone, I'm Tenten. I like sports and… oh wow, this is a small class," she said as she looked at the class composed of ten students. "Anyways, I'd like to meet you all soon!"

"Great… a ditz," I thought. The new girl wasn't bad looking, brown hair in two buns at the side of her head, average figure. I thought that she was kind of plain, in fact. I looked at the girl again to confirm my statement but when I did, my eyes met hers and I could swear that I saw her eyes brighten at the glance. My heart sank. I just got another fangirl. I already had a hoard of them and I didn't need anymore. I knew that I was going to avoid her for the rest of the year.

"Okay now Tenten, why don't you take a seat behind Neji over there," said the teacher.

What a fantastic start to the new term with the new girl – or should he say fangirl.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I was thankful for lunch. It was the most bearable part of the day. I sat alone in the classroom eating by the window and everyone in the class knew better than to bother the stoic Neji Hyuuga. Well, everyone except for the new girl.

"Hey, can I sit here?" she asked, motioning at the seat in front of him.

"Hn."

"Oh wow, your lunch looks really good, did your mother make it?"

"Hn."

"Sorry? I didn't hear that."

"Hn."

That seemed to be the limit for the new girl. She slammed her hands on the table and got up. Swiftly, she grabbed my hair and yanked it towards her, forcing me to face her.

"Answer when people ask you questions," she said, every word seething with anger. What she didn't know is that she wasn't the only one who was angry. Nobody – absolutely nobody was allowed to even give Neji Hyuuga's chocolate locks the lightest touch.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. My. Hair. Bitch." I glared at her with my most fearsome expression hoping to scare her off for eternity.

"Oh, so you do talk," she chirped happily as she let go of my hair. "You should do it more often, you have a nice voice."

What???

"Hn," was the only reply I could come up with. Standing, she came up in front of me and lowered her face down to mine.

"I see… your weakness Neji Hyuuga – yes, I do know your name Mr. I am in a corner pretending I'm not here – is people touching your hair!"

She grabbed my hair again.

"I said hands off," I said exasperatedly. This seemed like the quickest way to get her hands off my hair without starting a fight and subsequently looking like a jerk.

"Ok, so I'll ask again, can I sit here?" She motioned at the seat in front of me once more.

"Sure," I mumbled.

"And your lunch looks good." She looked at me expectantly.

"Thank you?" I said, hoping it was what she wanted to say lest she grabbed my hair again.

"Your welcome. Did your mother make it?" she questioned again.

"No, I did."

"Well then, let's enjoy our lunch together." She plopped down in front of me and we ate in silence. This girl was definitely stranger than any of my fangirls.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Nejiiiiiiiiiiii, which way are you walking to get home?" asked Tenten. I pointed in the general direction as I put my books in my bag.

"Great, I'm going that way too! Let's walk home together!"

Protest was futile with this girl. I had tried to ignore her several times during the day but with no avail. After lunch, we had Japanese, which seemed to be her worst subject. She wanted to compare her answers with mine but I tried to ignore her request. In end, she poked on the side with her pencil until I relented. Then there was that time when she was called to the principal's office for some minor administration issue. Being new, she didn't know where the principal's office was and guess who got dragged into showing her?

Suddenly, I heard a torrent of footsteps approaching.

"Ok, it's Chieko and Momoka's turn today!" announced a voice in the approaching crowd.

"Tenten, let's go," I said. She was retying her buns as I said this.

"Wait, I'm almost done," she said.

"Neji-sempai, we'd like to present this to you." Two second years had come up to me with their usual offerings of baked goods. Behind them was a large group of girls that made up the Neji fanclub. The two second years shoved a little bag into my hands and I dare not refuse because last time I did, they ended up crying and the teachers reprimanded me for bullying or something.

"Neji, I'm ready now," said Tenten, right behind me.

"Neji-sempai, who is this girl?" asked another second year in an overly sweet voice.

"Me? I'm his girlfriend," replied Tenten, one arm was suddenly seductively draped over my shoulders and the other hand crept slightly under my shirt. I lips quivered upwards in the tiniest moment. This girl knew how to put on a show; not to mention she might just end my fangirl troubles…

I suddenly got two reactions from the fanclub. Half of them had looks of murderous intent while others looked as if they were about to cry. It was time to leave the scene.

"Let's go," I said and I grabbed Tenten by the hand and lead us away. We walked together in silence again, only stopping to give my bag of treats to some bum we saw on the way. Finally, it was time to part ways. Tenten stood in front of me in silence as if she was contemplating on what to say. After a few minutes of pacing and thinking, she finally said,

"I like you." She ignored my stunned face. "So give me two weeks to prove that I like you more than anybody else." She flashed a happy smile and waved and off she went. My feet were rooted on the spot, still a bit stunned at her odd… what was it exactly?

"Well, I guess high school isn't going to be all that lame," I muttered as I walked home.

**In the next chapter…**

"Hey, let's switch lunches so I get to taste the kind of food you make and then you can try some of the food I made this morning!" She grabbed my bento box swiftly and pushed her own in front of me. Calmly, I opened Tenten's bento box only to find… a jumble of… jumble of… what was it?

000000000000000000000000000000

"Neji-niisan!" said my cousin Hinata. "We have – "

At that moment, I could have sworn that I had the inclination of burying myself in a hole and lying there forever.


	2. Day 1

**Two Weeks**

By Hatake Megumi

00000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

00000000000000000000000000000

AN: Thank you so much to those who reviewed, I'm so glad that people like this fic so far. I thought that it wasn't as great as "The Portrait" but I guess Tenten's antics are quite entertaining! Thank you for all your support and please review!

The author also apologizes if this chapter is a bit boring.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

**Day 1**

Neji Hyuuga was not a morning person. He wasn't an afternoon person… or an evening person or even a night owl. Life was simply too lame for the Hyuuga prodigy. But then, there was the new girl. What surprises was she going to pop on Neji today?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

I arrived at school and opened the classroom door expecting Tenten to jump at me with a goofy expression on her face. It seemed like something she would do but instead I was greeted with the regular classroom activities and Tenten sitting on her desk frantically scribbling something in her workbook. I sat at my desk which was in front of hers.

" 'Morning Neji…" she mumbled. Her eyes never left the page and her hand kept scribbling down answers in her workbook. "I'm quiet this morning because I forgot to do some pages in my French workbook. But you're still not allowed to ignore me!"

She grabbed my hair just as I turned to face the front. I tried to pry her fingers out of my hair but she had an iron grip. Her eyes had not left the page.

"Neji, give me your workbook," she stated.

"Why?"

"So I can copy your answers. I'm never going to get the next five pages done."

"No."

She tugged harder at my hair and pulled my face in front of hers.

"Give me your workbook," she said, a slight bit of panic could be heard in her voice. Her expression was slightly worried, almost deer-in-the-headlights-like. Somewhat adorable – wait… what?

"Let go of my hair first so I can get it out of my bag," I said dryly. This girl was simply impossible. I procured the workbook and placed it in front of her.

"WOO HOO! Neji's answers!" she cheered and began copying them down.

"Neji's giving out answers?" I heard from the other side of the room.

"Great, I didn't do those questions yesterday either!" I heard another voice exclaim.

"Hey Hyuuga, share those answers with us!" said one of the students at the other side of the class.

I glared at Tenten. Her eyes were glued to the page and did not respond. I glared at the other students at the other side of the room. They quietly backed away. Death glares were such handy weapons to have. That morning passed by pretty normally as a result. Everyone left me alone again except for Tenten who was still a nuisance.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The lunch bell rung. What a wonderful sound. I opened my lunch box to find pretty onigiri and a few sandwiches. Tenten took her spot behind me as she opened her lunch.

"Nejiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!" she yelled excitedly.

"What?"

"Hey, let's switch lunches so I get to taste the kind of food you make and then you can try some of the food I made this morning!"

She grabbed my bento box swiftly and pushed her own in front of me. Calmly, I opened Tenten's bento box only to find… a jumble of… jumble of… what was it?

"Tenten, what is this?"

"Well, I didn't know what I wanted for lunch so I just tossed a whole bunch of things I liked into the frying pan and added some sauce. Let's just call it stir-fry, Tenten style!"

I prodded something that looked like melted swiss cheese with barbeque sauce on it.

"Neji, your lunch is so cute! Your onigiri are shaped like little suns! It almost looked as if a girl made it!" she exclaimed and then paused. "Did a girl make your lunch?" She looked at me menacingly.

"Yes…" I replied, still shocked at the mess that became my lunch.

"Who?" she demanded sharply.

"My cousin Hinata," I stated. I picked up a piece of… something… with my chopsticks and let it drop back into the container.

"Your cousin?" she asks, still suspicious. That was one comment that shook me out of my stupor.

"My parents died when I was young so I live with my uncle. And for your information, my father and Hinata's father are identical twins so biologically we're basically half-brother and sister, so stop implying something as creepy as what you're implying."

I was protective over my younger cousin, which led to some of her friends coming to the same conclusion that Tenten had. It became quite annoying whenever I had to launch into this explanation.

"She makes a good lunch!" exclaimed Tenten as she bit into one of the onigiri. I decided not to bother with Tenten's lunch and stole a sandwich from my pilfered lunchbox. Her container of... stir fry was left uneaten on my desk while I simply ate Hinata's bento box with Tenten. Somehow, it seemed as if this action made Tenten quite happy.

0000000000000000000000000000

The end of the day was pretty normal, although my fangirls seemed to have kept their distance while watching me and Tenten walk off together. What a luxury… no more fangirl troubles… Again, Tenten and I went our separate ways and I went home where peace awaited me… or was supposed to await me…

000000000000000000000000000000000

I finished off the last of my assignments in my room and heard Hinata starting on dinner downstairs. I went down to help her.

"My friend had some of the lunch you made today," I said, while cutting up some vegetables. "She liked it."

"I'm glad," replied Hinata. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "I'll get that."

For a few minutes, I heard mumbling at the door and polite conversation. After a few minutes, I heard the soft yell of my name:

"Neji-niisan!" called Hinata. I went to the door. "We have – "

At that moment, I could have sworn that I had the inclination of burying myself in a hole and lying there forever.

"Neji! I didn't know you lived here!" said Tenten cheerfully.

"Meet our new next-door neighbours Neji-niisan," said Hinata. I stood there stunned. Now not only would I see Tenten at school, but she was less then a stone's throw away from my house…

"It's probably tough having to cook while moving in, so would you like to join us for dinner?" asked Hinata politely.

"YEAH! I had some of the lunch you made for Neji today, it was wonderful!" exclaimed Tenten. "I'll tell my parents that I'll be here for dinner. I think they plan on eating out so I can leave them alone on a date."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Here I was, on the kitchen table, helping my other cousin Hanabi with her homework while Hinata did the cooking. Tenten was watching Hinata intently.

"Tenten, what are you staring at my cousin for?" I asked.

The answer to my question came in an immediate reply. Tenten jumped up and said,

"I can't stand it anymore! You're just too cute!!!" she squealed and hugged Hinata from behind. My eye involuntarily twitched.

"Wahhh, Hinata, I didn't know that you hid these under your cute little apron!" Tenten's hands were on Hinata's chest, which did yes, have quite a nice set of boobs. My eye twitched again… her hands were still there. Hinata's face was a deep crimson and she looked as if she was going to blow up any moment.

"Tenten, could you stop molesting my cousin?" I said angrily.

"Oh, I see, you are quite defensive towards her," she said slyly. I was exasperated. I already went through the biological siblings explanation of why I wasn't attracted to my cousin.

"Look at her, who wouldn't want to defend Hinata?"

Tenten looked at my cousin who was still frozen and slightly cowering at being basically sexually harassed. Her big eyes open wide and her face exuding a total air of innocence.

"Q.E.D," said Tenten, slightly in awe. "Well then, what if I did that to you?"

Her hands wrapped around me and she put her head on top of mine. I grumbled.

"You're touching my hair again," I mumbled but she ignored my comment. This girl was impossible. Prying her off would be troublesome nonetheless.

000000000000000000000000000000000

I sighed as I flopped onto my bed. Being around Tenten was exhausting. She had just left and luckily by the end of the night, Hinata had forgotten Tenten's… escapades and they became fast friends. I opened the window to let some air in.

"Neji!"

No. This was not happening. The room with the balcony that was across from my windows… was now occupied. By Tenten.

"I'm going to bed, don't bother me," I said quickly while closing my windows and my blinds. Life was getting interesting… and annoying… and completely and utterly exhausting with Tenten around even more than she should be.

I flopped onto my bed once again.

"_I like you. So give me two weeks to prove that I like you more than anybody else."_

These were going to be two long and unpredictable weeks…

000000000000000000000000000000000

**In the next chapter…**

Tap tap tap.

"Neji!" hissed Tenten's voice.

Tap tap tap.

"Neji! I need your help!"

It was still dark outside. My alarm clock read five in the morning. I usually started my trek to school at eight. What on earth did she want?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The group of fangirls approached Tenten at the front gate.

"We heard that you were going out with Neji. But you can't do that yet 'cause you have to get through us first!"


	3. Day 2

**Two Weeks**

By Hatake Megumi

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**AN**: I thank all the readers again for their support for this fanfiction. I thought that the last chapter was boring but people seemed to have had a laugh over it. I received a review that seemed to protest over Hinata being harassed by Tenten but it was all in good jest therefore it should not have been seen as offensive harassment. I'm sorry if anyone saw it as offensive.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Extra notes**: I also received a review asking what Q.E.D meant.

Q.E.D quod erat demonstradum – Latin for "that which had been demonstrated". It is a phrase used when one has found the proof for something and is usually used in proofs in math but can also be used in philosophical debates and such.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Neji had a dream. Was it a nightmare? Well… he wasn't sure. It involved Tenten chasing off his fangirls into a labyrinth of blobs of her lunch. Then, she began chasing Neji around with a blue apron, but then she stopped and saw Hinata and began forcing the apron on Hinata… Suddenly she started tapping him on the head, which made an extremely odd tapping sound…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tap tap tap.

Okay… the tapping sound was real…

Tap tap tap.

"Neji!" hissed Tenten's voice.

Tap tap tap.

"Neji! I need your help!"

It was still dark outside. My alarm clock read five in the morning. I usually started my trek to school at eight. What on earth did she want?

"Just get back to bed Tenten," I groaned, hopefully loud enough to hear. She was tapping my window from her balcony.

"Neji!!! It's an emergency! Get your ass to this window right now!"

I grumbled loudly as I got up.

"What?" I asked crankily. Sleeping was the best part of my day and Tenten just about ruined my night's sleep. I went over and grudgingly opened the window to face the monster called Tenten.

"Neji, my period just came!"

Has this girl ever heard of too much information?

"And I am responsible how?" I asked.

"I DON'T HAVE ANY PADS NEJI!" she yelled. Yes, this girl had no sense of "too much information".

"Shhh! You're going to wake up the whole neighbourhood."

"Neji! We've just moved in and we've barely unpacked the boxes and I need pads desperately!"

"Well do I look as if I can just pull one out of my sock drawer?"

Tenten stared at me for a moment.

"Well… you could just be flat chested."

I started to close my window. She grabbed the side before I could close it completely.

"Neji! No! I was joking!"

"Well, there's nothing much I can do about it. Hinata has her own bathroom and I'm not sneaking into her room to go into her bathroom to get… sanitary napkins! Go unpack some boxes or something!"

"There are way too many boxes Neji! I just need you to get me some at the convenience store! (1)"

"No." I began shutting my window again.

"Neji, you're so cruel! I can't go out bleeding like this and you can't just leave me here without a pad!!!" She was on the verge of yelling again. I blushed. This was getting into a sticky situation.

"Fine… just don't say this to anybody."

"You're my hero Neji!!!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The whole trip was uneventful… sort of. The cashier thought I was a girl since I was buying… well… you know what I was buying. He thought I looked so feminine that he actually asked me for my phone number. Sigh. I just bought the bloody things and walked out the store without saying anything. Oh, the things I do for annoying next-door neighbours in distress.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later on during breakfast…

"Neji-niisan you look like hell," stated Hanabi. Darn that little pipsqueak. She was always the more insensitive one of my cousins. I was muttering crankily.

"Neji-niisan, who's annoying?" asked Hinata, concerned.

"Bloody neighbours…" I kept muttering.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

School began. Again. Dammit.

"Neji!" I was glomped as I entered the classroom. I grunted in response.

"Nice treatment you're getting there, Neji," remarked one of my classmates.

"That's 'cause Neji's my hero – " Tenten was briefly cut off by my hand that clamped itself over her mouth. I dragged her to the other side of the room where our desks were and hopefully, out of earshot of the others.

"I said, not to say anything," I said angrily and quietly.

"Kissing me would've been a better way of shutting me up."

That was it; I am never going to talk to this girl ever again. I began to turn around.

"Neji… don't be mad, I wasn't going to say anything anyways."

I simply grunted in response again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

School finally ended. I would walk home with Tenten and then hide in the book room and have a Tenten-free evening. I was also tempted to sleep in that room lest she tap at my window during the insane hours in the morning asking for another crazy favour. Alas, having a normal post-school day was not possible.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The two of us walked out the front doors together. The day had gone by smoothly with Tenten swinging between energetically happy and slightly depressed. In the end, I think I still had most of my sanity. Key word: most of it.

Sadly though, the end of the day was not to be normal. As we walked out the doors, we noticed that my fanclub stood by the front gates. I walked slowly, hoping for no trouble. Suddenly, there was a whole scene happening before my eyes.

The group of fangirls approached Tenten at the front gate.

"We heard that you were going out with Neji. But you can't do that yet 'cause you have to get through us first!" announced a third-year fanclub member.

"Since when did I have to fight a group of girls just because Neji has chosen me," said Tenten confidently. FYI, I didn't choose Tenten but I'd rather not say that lest the fangirls start mobbing me.

"It doesn't matter, you have to get through us to get our approval to date Neji," replied the third-year.

"Well, what I'm asking is, why DO I have to get your approval?"

"We want to know that we've lost Neji to a worthy person. Enough talk, let's duel."

"Duel? Are we going to start playing a children's card game or something? (2)"

"No, we're going to have a baking contest."

"WHAT???" both she and I yelled.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We were in the home education classroom and we were about to have… a baking contest.

A second-year came forward.

"Both of you will bake cookies for Neji-sama. Neji-sama will finish the cookies he likes best. Only one person will compete against Tenten san and that will be Sakurako-sempai, leader of the Neji fanclub. Neji-sama will not be present in the room during the baking process in order to assure that he will not be able to tell who bake what cookies. A generic round cookie-cutter will be used for all the cookies. You may begin baking."

I was escorted out the room and into a nearby classroom where the fanclub set up a small decorated desk with tea. Awkward chatter ensued as I waited for the cookies to be made. The big question was, how the hell was I supposed to recognize Tenten's cookies? If I ate all of Tenten's cookies, the fanclub would leave me alone. There wasn't much I could do about Tenten anyways since she was my next-door neighbour and was basically a metre away from my room. Literally.

After an hour of waiting, ten cookies were presented in front of me. They were lined up in two rows, one row had a red sticker in front of the whole lunch while the other had a yellow sticker. Other than that, all the cookies looked basically the same.

"Neji-sama, in one row are Sakurako-sempai's cookies and in the other are Tenten-san's cookies. To choose the winner, please eat all the cookies in one row. You may now partake in them."

Tentatively, I took one cookie and bit into it. Normal sweet shortbread. To be polite, I finished the cookie. I took a cookie from the other row. My teeth bit into something crunchy and then a liquid that tasted quite like butter dripped down my chin. I looked at the cookie and saw a huge hole that way probably caused but a melted chunk of butter that was still in the dough. I thought of the lunch Tenten made. Why did I get the feeling that the cookie in my hand was made by Tenten? Great.

In about fifteen minutes, I slowly and painfully ate Tenten's… cookies… if they could be called that. One of the cookies was slightly burnt at the bottom while another one had another butter pocket inside. If Tenten's cookies were that bad, I shuddered to think what would've happened if I did eat the lunch she made that day.

When I finished eating, Tenten and Sakurako were ushered into the room.

"Neji-sama ate the row of cookies with the red sticker, those were Tenten-san's cookies. Tenten-san wins the duel!" announced the second year. The fanclub leader looked as if she either wanted to cry or punch someone. Tenten looked pretty happy. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the classroom.

"Let's get out of this crazy situation," I said, not wanting to be punished for making girls cry again. I spotted my homeroom teacher down the hall coming our way.

"Have a good day Neji!" he greeted. I nodded in response, increasing my walking speed. In the distance I could hear the wailing of fangirls. After a while, the sweet sound of silence ensued.

"Neji, just a question?"

"What?"

"How could you tell which were my cookies?"

I stopped and looked at her.

"Tenten," I said.

"Yes?"

"Never make food ever again. For me or for anyone."

With that, I walked off. We had reached our houses and I had enough tiring insanity for one day. I hid in the library as I said would and the evening passed, Tenten-free. Still, I was wondering with ample curiosity what insane events would happen tomorrow with Tenten in my life. It was tiring having her around, but it wasn't as boring as it was before.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**In the next chapter…**

"Hey you beautiful young ladies, how are you doing today?"

There was a creepy old man in front of us. And he thought I was a girl. He was going to –

0000000000000000000000000000

"Hinata!!! You look so cute in your school uniform!"

I had an annoying feeling that my cousin was going to be sexually harassed… again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Notes:**_

(1) Convenience stores: Convenience stores in Asia are usually open 24 hours a day and they sell everything. And I mean EVERYTHING. You can live in a convenience store and have food, underwear and entertainment.

(2) A small reference to the Yugioh abridged series. It's quite a funny parody, watch it for a great number of laughs. Basically what it is is that this person shortened each Yugioh episode into four to eight minutes in a very humorous fashion. What's really sad is that whatever happens in these abridged episodes basically sums the whole thing up. (Yes, the author was a fan of Yugioh during a strange and bizarre period of time.)


	4. Day 3

**Two Weeks**

By Hatake Megumi

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. So don't sue me, I'm poor.

AN: Thank you for the continued support of "Two Weeks", I'm really glad that people are actually enjoying this! I tried writing more of the fic during my winter holidays but I didn't know what I would do for this chapter. I was hoping to finish this fic by the end of the holidays but lo and behold, my writer's block prevented me from doing so. I apologize that I took so long to update and I hope that my patient readers will still be patient with me as I try to complete this story. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I think it's a bit boring but hopefully more exciting things will happen soon.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was Thursday. It was almost the weekend. Key word there: almost. Then again, at least there was a field trip today. It couldn't be that bad… could it?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Their footsteps echoed as they walked on the shiny marble floors. Without those footsteps, the woodblock print section of the National Art Gallery of Konoha would otherwise be silent.

"Neji… that woman is squatting naked beside an eggplant," whispered Tenten, who insisted on clinging onto him.

"Tenten, let go of my arm, you're pulling it off," I replied, glancing at the picture. Immediately a set of hands covered my eyes.

"You're not allowed to look at porn Neji," declared Tenten's voice while her hands were still over his eyes.

"Then why'd the hell did you drag us into this room? Didn't you clearly see the sign by the door that said, 'Erotic prints of the Seizaburo school'?"

Tenten looked around her and saw all of scenes of naked men and women… animals… plants… sea creatures… doing… all sorts of things.

"Close your eyes, we're getting out of here," she demanded. With a sigh, I complied. In the last room, Tenten had literally dragged me out by my hair since she was 'bored out of her skull'.

They walked through several rooms before we stopped by a portrait of a girl with indigo hair and pale lavender eyes.

"Hey, that girl looks like Hinata," said Tenten.

"That's 'cause she's our great great great great great something or other," I replied. "There's a legend about this portrait. They say that every ten years, it sheds tears from its eyes. But a couple years ago, the portrait shed even though ten years hadn't passed since it last cried. They say that the soul of the girl in the portrait was trapped there and only someone with a pure heart can free her soul." (1)

"What a sweet story…" muttered Tenten, with a mysterious glint in her eyes. "Now let's go and eat lunch!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We bought our lunches at café in the art gallery and found a table in the corner to sit. Food was one of the few things that shut Tenten up so a pleasant silence ensued between us. But then…

"Hey you beautiful young ladies, how are you doing today?"

There was a creepy old man in front of us. And he thought I was a girl. He was going to –

POW! Tenten punched him hard in the gut.

… die?

"How dare you!" yelled Tenten.

"My, we have two little tomboys here don't we?" asked the old pervert in between breaths. "Tell you what, tell me your names and I'll make you the main characters of my new book! I can see it now… two tomboys in an adven – "

Tenten slapped him. Hard. Really hard. Ouch.

"How dare you insult my boyfriend and call him a girl! He's perfectly masculine you blind pervert!" yelled Tenten. Wait… shouldn't I be the one defending my own masculinity?

"A GUY!?!?! AND HE'S YOUR BOYFRIEND!?!?!" questioned the old man.

I glared at him menacingly.

"Yeah right…" I heard him mutter. I clenched my fist ready to attack but – I was pulled roughly by Tenten whose lips met mine in a rough and sudden kiss. She pulled away and as she did, I gave the old creep a death glare for forcing her into making up such a ridiculous plan. The death glare, as always worked and he promptly ran away. I was holding Tenten unknowingly in my arms.

"I quite like this Neji," she said, smiling at me. I went back to my seat and turned away as I put my chin in my hand. Tenten sat back down as well.

"What's the matter Neji?" My face was turned away from her but I knew that my face was stained a red.

"That was my first…" I mumbled.

"Was that your first kiss Neji?" she asked curiously. I grunted slightly in response.

"That's so cute!" she squealed and she came towards me and wrapped her arms around my neck. Troublesome woman. At least I don't have to defend her against crazy old perverts though.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We went home earlier than usual from our field trip.

"Tenten, you should go straight home. I'm picking Hinata up from school since she's going grocery shopping and I'm supposed to carry to groceries."

"You're going to Hinata's school!? I want to go too! Which school does she go to?"

"Saint Aurelia's Academy. It's an all girls school," I replied.

"Oh! I know that school. The uniforms are pretty there and Shirokin High is across the street and it's an all-boys school right?"

"Yes, Hinata's little crush goes to that school."

"That's so cute!" squealed Tenten.

"No it isn't. The guy's an idiot and if he does anything, I swear…"

"You have something of a little sister complex even though Hinata's your cousin," remarked Tenten. I glared at her in response but she seemed to be busy munching on cookie she had saved from lunch. Why was she of all people, immune to my death glares?

The bell rang just as Tenten and I arrived at Hinata's school. Girls poured out of the building, some of them running across the street to the boys' school to find their boyfriends. Hinata walked calmly outside and spotted her cousin with his friend.

"Hello Tenten-san. Are you here to help Neji carry groceries?" asked Hinata with a cute smile on her face. Tenten did not answer. She looked up and down at Hinata.

Hinata looked at her uniform. Unpleated blue skirt, white shirt with a green ribbon, fitted navy blue jacket, all clean and neat. Nothing seemed amiss…

"Hinata!!! You look so cute in your school uniform!"

I had an annoying feeling that my cousin was going to be harassed… again.

With a sharp squeal and a look of glee, Tenten wrapped her arms around Hinata in a hug as she rubbed her cheek against my cousin's hair.

"How on earth did you turn out so cute when you have that – " She pointed at me as she spoke. " – as your cousin? He's handsome and all but there's no cuteness in him. Did you steal all of it? Yes you did…"

A happy laugh erupted a few metres away from them. I saw Hinata's eyes soften as her mouth formed a smile. A boy with blonde hair and deep blue eyes was walking his bike towards us.

"Is that your friend Hinata-chan?" he asked. Hinata turned a deep shade of red.

"Y-yes… She's Neji's friend from school," replied Hinata.

Tenten's arms were still wrapped around Hinata but in that instant, her eyes went wide.

"YOU!" she yelled.

"Yes…?" asked the boy who was obviously the one Hinata had a crush on.

"Your name," demanded Tenten.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"It is decided," she began in a loud voice. "You – " she pointed at Naruto. " – and Hinata will join our club even if you're in different schools!"

"Our club?" I questioned.

"Yes Neji, our club. When we go to school tomorrow, get a registration form from the office so we can be registered as an official club at the school!"

"And what exactly will we be doing in this club?" I asked. I had a feeling that I was getting roped into something. A weird something concocted by Tenten for god knows what. Tenten though, decided to ignore my question. She pointed and Naruto.

"You, Uzumaki Naruto will be the star of my movie!" declared Tenten. "So get your ass at Hinata and Neji's house at five o'clock sharp on Saturday!"

What? A movie?

"Sounds fun," said Naruto with a smile. "I'll be seeing you soon Hinata." With an awkward wave, he rode off on his bicycle. Hinata's face was as red as a cherry.

"Um… Tenten-san?" asked Hinata shyly. "Do I have to play a role in the movie?"

"Of course, you'll be the heroine. And Naruto's lover of course," she declared. Hinata looked as if she was going to faint.

"And you Tenten?" I asked.

"I'll be director of course," she said confidently. "I'll probably have to play some sort of role since we only have about four people in our crew. Oh yeah, Neji, you're the camera boy and the villain."

What? I opened my mouth to protest but Tenten interrupted me.

"No ifs, buts or complaints Neji. We're going to make a great movie! You just have to get us some funds and equipment from the school and we can start!"

Honestly, I'd rather not have the school know we were embarking on such an embarrassing project.

"Tenten, tell you what. We don't have to register ourselves as an official club at the school. We have a camcorder at our house that you can use and I think there's some editing software that came with it."

"WOOHOO!!! We can start filming basically right away then!" she exclaimed. This girl was amused easily. Very easily.

Thus began our adventure with the movie. Let's hope that I'm sane by the end of it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**In the next chapter…**

"So in this scene, the villain is torturing the heroine. Do you think the villain should force a kiss on her?" asked Tenten.

"I REFUSE TO FORCE A KISS ON MY COUSIN!" I yelled… unfortunately. The whole class had stopped their conversations and heard my raged outburst.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, I hear Neji's in love with his cousin who goes to Saint Aurelia's," whispered one girl to another.

I was about to defend myself when Tenten wrapped her arms around my neck. Her sudden weight jerked me forward and made her fall backwards onto the shoe cabinet loudly. The girls turned around just as Tenten kissed me… again. I pulled away but whispered gently in her ear:

"This is your fault by the way and I'm only doing this to dispel the ridiculous rumours you started about me and Hinata."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Notes:**

(1) Reference to a previous fic I wrote called, "The Portrait". It's AU and Naruhina. However, this is not a crossover. I just felt like mentioning the portrait but the worlds in both stories, however similar are not the same.


	5. Day 4

**Two Weeks**

By Hatake Megumi

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Naruto.

**Author's notes:** Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and comments. I apologize again for not updating frequently. I had the plan in my head for this chapter but there was a bit of a reluctance to type it up for some reason and then school bulldozed my schedule again. But anyways, here it is! I hope you enjoy this really weird story!!!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tenten wanted to be Neji's friend. She got her wish. Tenten wanted Neji to get her sanitary napkins at five in the morning. Neji courteously got them for her. Tenten wants a movie. Oh dear, what sort of strange challenges will arise this time?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I looked at my alarm clock. It read 6:32. I usually woke up thirteen minutes later but last night, I had been constantly waking up at ten-minute intervals from the tapping on my window that was Tenten.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tap tap.

"What?"

"Neji, how do you spell 'ostentatious'?"

I hand her my dictionary.

Tap tap.

Grumble.

"Neji, I ran out of whiteout, do you have some?"

I hand her my whiteout bottle.

Tap tap.

"Mphhh???"

"Neji, would Hinata swear if it were in her lines?"

"No."

Tap tap.

"Tenten, just go to bed and leave me alone." I slam my window shut.

Tap tap. Tap tap. Tap tap. Tap tap. Tap tap.

"WHAT?" I said loudly.

"Neji, I need to borrow your French dictionary, mine's lost somewhere."

I shuddered and groaned. I honestly had barely any energy left to stand up.

"Tenten? If I let you stay in my room to use whatever you need so that you can work on whatever the hell you're working on, will you promise that you will not bother me in any way shape or form and to not venture anywhere in my house?"

"Woohoo! Sleepover!" Tenten grabbed a notebook and all her materials and started passing them to me. Finally, she grabbed her pillow and comforter and climbed from her balcony into my room.

"Neji, do you want me to tuck you in?"

"Shut up and leave me alone." Somehow, for once – perhaps some sort of miracle happened – Tenten did just that.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

My eyes adjusted to the beginnings of the morning light that was filtering into my room. In the corner of my eye, I saw a little lump on the floor… a lump that was drooling into her pillow. I walked up to the sleeping form and peered at Tenten's face. It was slightly cute… in a very undignified way.

Poke poke.

"Five more minutes," mumbled the sleepy girl.

Poke poke.

"No… nice dream," she mumbled again.

Poke poke.

"OK I'M AWAKE, YOU JUST INTERRUPTED MY DREAM WHERE NEJI WAS SUPER SEXY!!!"

Tenten went wide-eyed as she realized who was standing before her.

"I-I mean, it's not like you're not super sexy all the time Neji."

I sighed. What on earth did she dream about?

"Just shut up and go back to your room. You're lucky my room is furthest away from Uncle Hiashi and that Hinata and Hanabi sleep like logs."

Arms wrapped themselves around me.

"Thank you for letting me stay, I had fun. You looked so cute when you were sleeping Neji."

With a kiss on the top of my head, she went back. What a morning… I pray that she will have less energy today.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I walked Hanabi to her elementary school. An ordeal I didn't usually mind but was gruesome today as the little grade sixes liked to point out how scary I looked. Let's see how'd they do with about two hours of sleep…

When I got to school, Tenten was on her desk, writing furiously.

"Neji, don't interrupt me now, I'm writing our script," she said monotonously. For the whole morning, Tenten miraculously did not talk to me until lunchtime. Even then, she was working on the script.

"Do you think we could shoot a scene on the beach Neji?"

"If you can find a beach nearby."

"Are you sure that Hinata won't swear?"

"She's never sworn in her life."

"Should we include a sex scene?"

"NO!"

"Oh yeah, by the way Neji, you're cast as the antagonist who is infatuated with the heroine."

"Ok."

"So in this scene, the villain is torturing the heroine. Do you think the villain should force a kiss on her?" asked Tenten.

"I REFUSE TO FORCE A KISS ON MY COUSIN!" I yelled… unfortunately. The whole class had stopped their conversations and heard my raged outburst.

"Neji has a cousin?" asked one of our classmates.

"Is she a girl?"

"Is she cute?"

"Yeah, Neji's cousin is adorable. Her name is Hinata and she goes to Saint Aurelia's Academy," declared Tenten proudly.

There was such a temptation to take my hands and wrap them against Tenten's neck… tightly…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As they always say, "Rumours fly." Oh how true is that statement. By the end of the day, I was apparently in love with my cousin or that I went out with a girl from Saint Aurelia's Academy or that I was cheating on Tenten with my cousin. Nonetheless, the day was not a pleasant one. People stopped and whispered as I passed by in the halls. Honestly, one of these days, Tenten will die by my hand.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The end of the day came. Thank goodness. I was ready to hide myself at home and lose myself in a book. Tenten and I went to our shoe lockers to retrieve our outdoor shoes. While we were there, two first year girls were chatting nearby.

"Hey, I hear Neji's in love with his cousin who goes to Saint Aurelia's," whispered one girl to another.

I was about to defend myself when Tenten wrapped her arms around my neck. Her sudden weight jerked me forward and made her fall backwards onto the shoe cabinet loudly. The girls turned around just as Tenten kissed me… again. I pulled away but whispered gently in her ear:

"This is your fault by the way and I'm only doing this to dispel the ridiculous rumours you started about me and Hinata."

Our lips met again in another deep kiss. The two girls quickly retreated as they saw the two of us "making out". When they left, I stopped. Tenten was in a daze.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"That was my first kiss," she whispered audibly. "My first kiss was with Neji." She smiled. "Let's go home Neji."

She skipped all the way home. When we reached my front step, she quickly kissed me on the cheek.

"Ummm… I was really happy today. So… don't you ever forget the moment I stole my first kiss from you Hyuuga Neji!" she yelled enthusiastically. She then quickly scrambled into her own house, her face slightly red.

"Well… I guess it wasn't all that unpleasant," I mumbled.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**In the next chapter…**

Tap. Bump. Bump bump. Poke.

"NEJI! THE SCRIPT IS DONE!"

The alarm clock read 4:17 A.M.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Tenten, why do you have – "

"No! You're not allowed to go through my private things!!!"

"Tenten, you _lent_ me your cellphone."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"How dare you do that?" I yelled

"Do what?" asked Naruto.

"You… TENTEN PUT DOWN THAT VIDEO CAMERA!!!"


	6. Day 5

**Two Weeks**

By Hatake Megumi

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Author's notes:**

To clarify for the last chapter, Tenten referred to the kiss from the last chapter as her first although she kissed Neji at the art gallery. She called that kiss – or that series of kisses – her first because Neji was so shocked that he didn't kiss her back that time in the gallery. As for why Neji didn't remember, well… I guess he's still a bit traumatized by that incident.

Anyways, I decided to write this soon so that I won't forget all that I've planned out for this chapter. It was surprising since I had moments that I planned out and some grey areas. In some of these areas, the story just came naturally. I hope that those parts aren't too boring, I do tend to like 'slice of life' situations but I know that some people find them boring.

Please read and enjoy! (A review would be appreciated too.)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Neji's day used to start out with the simple beep of his alarm clock. He would wake up, get dressed, eat, take Hanabi to elementary school and then go off to his own school. However, since Tenten came into his life, his days began starting with things like…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tap. Bump. Bump bump. Poke.

"NEJI! THE SCRIPT IS DONE!"

The alarm clock read 4:17 A.M.

I groaned. Sleep deprivation was really starting to get to me, but ignoring Tenten was somehow inexplicably impossible.

"Congrats Tenten, now can I go back to sleep?"

"If I can stay over again. I promise that I'll be quiet and won't wander around the house and not rape you in your sleep," she said solemnly, one hand raised.

I looked at her for a moment, the words forming in my mind. I chose not to comment instead.

"Fine, just don't bother me," I grumbled and went back to sleep. I heard shuffling noises but decided to ignore them. At one point I may have heard a 'snap' sound but I decided that I would investigate it in the morning.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Poke poke.

"Wakey wakey Neji. We should call Naruto and Hinata over so we can start our movie."

Poke.

"Neeeeeeeejiiiiiiiiiii…"

Tenten climbed on Neji's bed and pulled a strand of my hair. In my deep slumber, I groaned and turned, causing Tenten to fall. Tenten climbed back on my bed again.

"Neji-niisan, I heard a noise…" said Hinata, who had just woken up and brushed her teeth.

Hinata had chosen the worst time to come into my room and I had chosen the wrong time to get up. Tenten was on my bed, her face a few centimetres away from mine. Hinata blushed fiercely.

"I-I'm sorry… if. I int-terrupted something…" she mumbled and walked away.

"Tenten, get off my bed." I gave her a light shove. Surprised, she grabbed onto my arm and we both fell… in an uncompromising position.

"Oh yeah, Naruto called, he said he'll be here shortly…" Hinata had returned. "… to um… f-film the movie." She said the last part quickly and walked away.

"Neji, you're such an animal," purred Tenten. I glared at her and got up. "Anyways, I should get back, Hinata said that Naruto was coming soon so I can give you all your scripts!" With that, she left. Where on earth was my good-bye kiss?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So the hero meets the heroine in the painting and tries to free her but then the painter – the antagonist – who wants to keep the heroine by his side tries to prevent it…" (1)

Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Hanabi and I were gathered around the kitchen table eating breakfast and discussing the movie. (Hanabi was a last minute addition.)

"Anyways, you guys don't know your lines yet so I'm giving you the script and today, we'll go get costumes. Hinata just needs a pretty dress and Naruto just needs some sort of formal attire and a cape. Hanabi doesn't really need a costume 'cause she's cameraperson number 2 and an extra but Neji's going to have to get a pretty evil looking costume."

I could hear Hanabi giggle at this. I poked her in the gut to annoy her. Although Hinata and Tenten became fast friends from mutual adoration of one another, Hanabi's friendship with Tenten was based with respect for the older girl, as she was the only one in the world who could make me do very humiliating things.

"Hey, Hinata, you make a pretty good breakfast," said Naruto with a bright smile on his face. A slight blush came on Hinata's cheeks.

Great. Another person who annoyed me. I have yet to figure out what Hinata sees in this idiot.

"Neji, give me your toast, I finished all of mine," whined Hanabi.

"The toaster's over there, go make your own," I replied.

"But, but…"

"Here, you can take mine Hanabi," said Hinata.

"Don't rob Hinata of her food," I grumbled and gave the young brat my toast.

"Neji, why do you like Hinata better than me?" said Hanabi with a feigned look of hurt in her eyes.

"I don't." I poked her in the gut again. She tried doing the same to me.

"I think Neji just has a sister complex with both his cousins, I bet he'd be chasing off your suitors when you're a bit older Hanabi," declared Tenten.

"He already did. He almost beat Konohamaru into a pulp if I didn't tell him to piss off about a month ago," said Hanabi.

"Language Hanabi," said Hinata gently. "Father's still asleep but he wouldn't be pleased if he hurt you."

"I guess I'll have to not swear here too," said Naruto cheerily. Hinata returned his smile. Why that little punk…

"Neji, are you done breakfast yet?" asked Tenten.

"Yes."

"WOOHOO! Let's go shop for your costume!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I refuse to recount what happened during costume shopping. I simply refuse. Let's just say that it involved a lot of tacky clothing, thrift stores and old ladies telling me how they reminded of them of their husbands. In other words, I was not amused.

By the time we got our costumes, the afternoon was coming to a close.

"Tenten, lend me your cell phone, I'm going to ask her if we need anything for dinner since we have so many people over."

"Don't you have your own Neji?" she whined.

"The batteries ran out this morning."

She handed me her cell phone.

"Tenten, why do you have – "

"No! You're not allowed to go through my private things!!!"

"Tenten, you _lent_ me your cellphone."

She tried to snatch the phone away.

"Don't delete it! Please! It's the cutest picture of you ever! I mean, who else can say that they've seen Neji's angelic face when he's sleeping?"

"You still took a picture of me without my permission!"

"Fine! Delete it! If you do, I'll just take another one!"

I sighed. I wouldn't put it past her.

"Just don't show this to anyone, ok?"

"Of course!" she replied.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dinner went without many problems. The table was lively and even Uncle Hiashi seemed to be in a good mood…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Are you joining us for dinner Daddy?" asked Hinata who was making soup.

"If you don't mind. It would be nice to meet your friends."

"Oh, that smells good Hinata!" said Tenten, who came into the kitchen after hours of tailoring my costume. "Is this you father?"

"Yes, I'm Hyuuga Hiashi, Hinata and Hanabi's father and Neji's uncle."

"Nice to meet you Uncle Hiashi! I can call you uncle right?" she asked enthusiastically. My uncle was slightly taken aback but nodded in response. "Hinata, I'm going to set the table, is that ok?"

"Are you sure? I thought you were fixing Neji's costume."

"Neji has shut himself in the bathroom. Apparently I was doing a terrible job on sewing and pricked him a few times. And then there was that time I almost strangled him with thread… So yes, he's not talking to me at the moment."

"Will the two of you be okay?" asked a concerned Hinata.

"I don't see why not. He's going to talk to me one way or another whether he likes it or not."

A chuckle came from the kitchen table. Hiashi was sitting and reading the newspaper but was listening to the girls' conversation.

"Neji has been quite… lively lately. I guess it's all thanks to you, young lady."

"Lively?" asked Tenten.

"Lively as in he seems more human I guess. I worry about that boy sometimes, he was close to my brother – his father and he was so heartbroken when he died."

"Poor Neji..." muttered Tenten.

"Well, I'm glad that he's found a good friend to take care of him," said Hiashi.

"Friend?" inquired Tenten. "Uncle Hiashi, one of these days, Neji will fall in love with me and I'll become his wife!" A moment like this deserved a scenic background with a sunset and the sea.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that and go back upstairs…" said Neji who was in the doorway.

"NOOOOOOO! You're not allowed! You must stay and help me set the table!!!" yelled Tenten as she dragged him back. "I'm tired. I've set half the table already, you do the rest Neji, I'm going to help Hinata cook."

This time, Neji pulled Tenten back.

"You are not to be left anywhere near the food. We'll get food poisoning if you help, just leave Hinata be and just sit down, have some tea or something. I'll set the rest of the table. HANABI!!!"

"What Neji?" asked the younger girl.

"Set up the rest of the table."

"Why??? I was beating Naruto at the video game…"

"Because I need to help Hinata cook and Tenten's useless."

"Hey! I'm not useless! Take that back!" yelled Tenten as she pulled on Neji's hair.

"What a charming wife she'd make. Never a boring moment with her around…" muttered Hiashi.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It's getting late, I should be gettin' home," announced Naruto. "It was a lot of fun today, thank you for letting me come Hinata-chan!"

"I-I'll walk you to the door," replied Hinata as she scrambled towards Naruto.

"Shouldn't you be doing the same thing?" I asked Tenten, who was lounging around beside me, playing around with the camera.

"I live next door Neji, I don't have to go _that_ soon…"

Whatever. There was no use trying to chase her out. She'd just find herself back in my room to torture me later on anyways. I went and peered at the front door. Naruto just gave Hinata a hug and they kissed…

"What the hell is that idiot doing?" I asked furiously. I walked towards the couple. "How dare he kiss Hinata. Is he playing around with her?" I went up to the offending boy in question.

"How dare you do that?" I yelled

"Do what?" asked Naruto.

"You… TENTEN PUT DOWN THAT VIDEO CAMERA!!!"

Tenten had followed me to the door with the camera on.

"Neji-niisan, what's the matter?" asked Hinata.

"Him! How dare he kiss you? Are you taking advantage of her? Are you trying to play around with Hinata's feelings?" I asked furiously. By now, I had picked Naruto up by his collar.

"Neji, stop it…" iterated Hinata darkly. I was shocked at that tone of voice and let Naruto go.

Slap. Hinata's hand came swiftly down on my cheek. It stung. She kissed Naruto on the cheek and they said their goodbyes. Afterwards, Hinata stomped into the house… many things happened but by the end of the day, she no longer wanted to talk to me.

What on earth was going on???

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the next chapter… 

"She'll forgive you, don't worry," said Tenten. "Cheer up, look – I bought a cake this morning."

"What for?"

"To celebrate! We've been friends for a week now you know."

It had already been a week. Somehow it felt longer than that.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Uncle Hiashi! Will you let me try some of your sake?" asked Tenten.

Why did this sound like a very bad idea?

Endnotes:

(1) A very vague reference to my other fic, "The Portrait".


	7. Day 6

**Two Weeks**

By Hatake Megumi

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's note: Oh my goodness, I am so sorry! I apologize profoundly to my faithful readers who may have been waiting for this update, I really am very very sorry. School takes over one's life, especially when school is actually important now. Anyways, holidays start pretty soon for me so hopefully I will be able to update a little more often and perhaps finish and start another story.

**I'm always trying to think of original ideas for fanfiction but if anyone has any requests, I'm willing to hear them. **

I also apologize again for the lack of action in this chapter…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Last time on "Two Weeks"…_

I went and peered at the front door. Naruto just gave Hinata a hug and they kissed…

"What the hell is that idiot doing?" I asked furiously. I walked towards the couple. "How dare he kiss Hinata. Is he playing around with her?" I went up to the offending boy in question.

"How dare you do that?" I yelled

"Do what?" asked Naruto.

"You… TENTEN PUT DOWN THAT VIDEO CAMERA!!"

Tenten had followed me to the door with the camera on.

"Neji-niisan, what's the matter?" asked Hinata.

"Him! How dare he kiss you? Are you taking advantage of her? Are you trying to play around with Hinata's feelings?" I asked furiously. By now, I had picked Naruto up by his collar.

"Neji, stop it…" iterated Hinata darkly. I was shocked at that tone of voice and let Naruto go.

Slap. Hinata's hand came swiftly down on my cheek. It stung. She kissed Naruto on the cheek and they said their goodbyes. Afterwards, Hinata stomped into the house… many things happened but by the end of the day, she no longer wanted to talk to me.

What on earth was going on??

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata refused to speak to me for the whole evening. I spent the rest of that night clueless and wondering how on earth I was supposed to deal with all this. Tenten didn't visit me that night so I fell asleep slowly, hoping that things would fix themselves up tomorrow.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sunday morning came quietly. The whole family slept in and Tenten had yet to bother me. However, she did come by at around noon…

Tap tap.

"The window's unlocked," I called from my bed. I had just finished an awkward and silent brunch with the rest of the family.

"Neji!" sang Tenten. "Help me with this." She held out a small box from her window. Once I took it out of her hands, she climbed into my room.

"What's this?" I ask.

"Maybe the real question is what the heck happened to you?"

"Awkward breakfast."

"Have you still not talked to Hinata yet?"

"She didn't talk to me during breakfast."

"And I bet you didn't talk to her either."

"So?" I asked. This conversation started sounding like something a patient would say to their psychiatrist.

"Well, you two have to meet halfway," she declared. Since when was she a smart aleck?

"What?"

"Well, in order for two people to have a proper conversation, both people have to contribute to it equally. It's the same for starting a conversation, both people have to be willing to talk. Seeing that both you and Hinata are quiet people, I can see why both of you had trouble meeting halfway."

"But she's so mad at me, I've never seen her so angry before. And even if I do apologize, who knows whether or not she'd forgive me…"

"She'll forgive you, don't worry," said Tenten. "Cheer up, look – I bought a cake this morning."

"What for?"

"To celebrate! We've been friends for a week now you know."

It had already been a week. Somehow it felt longer than that.

She took the box I had put on the table and opened it. Inside was a little cake and on the side of the box lay a little candle still in its packaging.

"I brought matches, I think they're somewhere in my pocket…" she mumbled as she started rummaging in her pants pocket. "Aha!" she declared when she found them.

I looked at Tenten's triumphant face as she delicately lit the candle. The past week had been one of the most interesting times I had ever experienced. Sporadically waking up at god forsaken times in the morning, buying sanitary napkins for a girl I barely knew, being dragged into an erotic prints gallery while being prohibited from looking at porn… I couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"What's so funny?" asked Tenten innocently.

"Nothing," I said with a smile. She looked at me questioningly.

"Thank you though," I whispered, gently in her ear. I lay a little kiss on her cheek. Just then the door opened.

"Oh, s-sorry, I must've interrupted something," said Hinata nervously. "I smelt something like b-burning from Neji's room so I came to s-see what it was."

"Oh no!" exclaimed Tenten, flustered and red. "We're having cake! I lit a match so that's what you might've smelt. Get Hanabi and join us, the cake from this bakery is great! Neji, go cut it for us and we'll get Hanabi." She grabbed Hinata's arm and ran out of the room.

"It takes two people to get Hanabi?" I mused…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Is everything ok?" asked Hinata.

"I just wanted… to get away from Neji for a few seconds…" mumbled Tenten with her face in her hands.

"Did he d-do something to you?"

"No, I was just caught off guard."

"It was just a k-kiss on the cheek, haven't you guys kissed already?"

"Sort of…"

"And so, w-what's the matter?"

"Hinata."

"Yes?"

"Your cousin is very sexy. Just to let you know."

"Ummm… ok?"

"Hey, what are you guys doing in front of my room?" asked Hanabi, who had just come out.

"Hanabi, your cousin is sexy," declared Tenten.

"Ewww… I didn't need to know that. Well, maybe Neji does. HEY NEJI, TENTE – " Hanabi could not finish her sentence was Tenten's hand was clamped firmly on her mouth.

"Let's go have cake," said Tenten with her fist raised and an evil smile on her face.

"O-ok…" said Hinata.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The whole troupe returned to my room. Hinata had brought a knife, forks and plates with her. The mood was slightly tense but in the end, I really had to thank Tenten…

"So Hinata, are you and Naruto an item now?" asked Tenten. Hinata turned scarlet at the comment.

"Y-yes… w-we've been going out for six months."

"You've been going out with him for so long!" I yelled out of instinct. "How did I not know?"

"You and dad are the only ones who didn't know moron. I figured it out by their third date," declared Hanabi.

"WHAT?? Why didn't anyone tell me?" I inquired.

" 'Cause you always chase away my boyfriends."

"You mean those idiots?? If they ran away, they weren't worthy of you!"

"Well from what I learned, you threatened to beat up Kiba if you saw him again with me."

"He had another girlfriend! And he smells!"

"No, the other girl in question was his sister. But then you forget the time you demanded Shino to let you search his house for porn or something!"

"The guy looked like a pedophile!"

"He just covers his face up with his shirt 'cause he has bad acne!"

"Well then, he had bad acne and wasn't worthy of you!"

"That's not a good excuse to stop going out with someone! And then don't you remember the time you threatened to castrate Sai if he went near me again?"

"The guy was a creep!"

"He was the nicest guy I had ever gone out with at the time!"

"He looked like a girl!"

"You look like a girl!"

By this time, Hanabi was rolling on the floor laughing and Tenten had…

"Stop filming us Tenten!" I grumbled as I covered the lens with my hand.

"Hahahahahahaha… you guys are hilarious…" Hanabi was in tears laughing by now.

"Is everything alright? I heard raised voices," said Hiashi as he opened the door.

"Uncle, Hinata has been dating someone for the last six months!" I exclaimed.

"You tattletale!" hissed Hinata.

"Oh yes, Naruto," said Hiashi. "He's been downstairs this whole time talking to me about it. He mentioned something about keeping your relationship a secret from Neji…"

"Neji's been chasing my and Hanabi's boyfriends away father!" exclaimed Hinata.

"Good job Ne – " began Hiashi. "I mean, that was a very cruel thing to do to your cousins Neji. Anyways, I have agreed to let Naruto date you Hinata, you should've seen him on the floor begging; it was such an entertaining spectacle. I hope he's not groveling on the floor anymore."

"Daddy!" cried Hinata in shock as she ran out to see Naruto.

"Wow… my dad is a sadist…" muttered Hanabi.

"Anyways, I've asked him to dinner, why don't you join us too Tenten?" asked Hiashi.

"Sure!" was her reply.

"Uncle, there's no need to ask her, she'll invite herself over anyway," I muttered.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dinner came and Tenten behaved herself. What a miracle. Naruto was talking to my cousin very chummily but I had to ignore that throughout the meal. I was thankful when he had to leave early. Other than that the meal was uneventful, but then…

Uncle Hiashi always had a bit of sake after dinner out of habit. While the rest of us talked to one another, he quietly got out the sake.

"Uncle Hiashi! Will you let me try some of your sake?" asked Tenten.

Why did this sound like a very bad idea?

"I wanna try some too!" exclaimed Hanabi.

"No Hanabi, you are too young."

"But Tenten is only six years older than I am!"

"That's quite a difference, now go and help Hinata do the dishes."

Hanabi grumbled and stomped off.

"I guess that since you two are almost of age, you can try. As long as you don't do anything stupid. Then again, you'll be under my supervision anyway." Uncle Hiashi poured a cup for each of us.

"This is good! Most of the stuff my parents have isn't half as good as this…" exclaimed Tenten.

"Your parents like sake?" asked Hiashi.

"Yeah, they're sort of alcohol connoisseurs so I've been allowed to have wine and sake since I was sixteen. They're trying to impart their knowledge of alcohol on me."

By then I had begun to feel slightly lightheaded. It didn't help that my Uncle was giving us a few more cups than intended…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Tenten, your hair is so pokeable…" I began poking her hair while giggling uncontrollably.

"Damn, I forgot he was a lightweight…" muttered Hiashi.

"You're kidding…" said Tenten is disbelief.

"Just get him to his room and he can sleep it off."

"Ok then." Tenten lifted Neji in a piggyback.

"Anyways, I shall bid you goodnight. You enter and leave through Neji's window right?" stated Hiashi, highly amused.

"Yep! I'll see you later Uncle Hiashi!" She lifted him up the stairs.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tenten dumped me on the bed.

"I'll see you later Neji," she said softly and began to leave. Groggily, my hand reached out into the darkness towards her and I grabbed something soft…

"Neji! Let go of my ass!" She slapped my hand away.

"Don't go…" I muttered, half asleep. I don't know if she replied back but I felt a hand on my cheek and saw her ethereal figure bathed in moonlight as she slipped out the window. I knew that somewhere in my intoxicated head that I wished that she followed by request.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the next chapter…

I walked into art class and saw Tenten drawing frantically. She looked up and saw me.

"Neji sit down and stay still." By now, I knew that obeying her commands was less troublesome than resisting.

A group of girls from the Neji fanclub walked in and passed Tenten as they went to their seats. They stopped.

"Hey, Neji's in that picture!" exclaimed one of them.

"That's 'cause this is the poster for the movie we're going to do," replied Tenten.

"You guys are making a movie with Neji in it? I want to see!!" exclaimed another girl.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Now, Neji, grab Hinata's face and pull her towards you and then Hinata, push him away," yelled Tenten.

"I refuse!" I yelled. "I will not do anything that would suggest romance between my cousin and I!"

"I thought you wouldn't mind, you have something of a cousin complex anyways," Tenten yelled back.

"DO NOT!"


	8. Day 7

Two Weeks

Two Weeks

By Hatake Megumi

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's note: Ok. I have no excuse this time. I've been on holiday for awhile and I haven't updated. I know and I apologize. It seems as if all my stories require a year to finish but I will try and finish Two Weeks by the end of this summer.

I thank everyone who has told me that they have enjoyed this story and I hope that they will continue to enjoy this strange tale of mine.

* * *

It was Monday again. Although school was slightly more bearable, Neji couldn't help but cringe slightly as he woke up on Monday morning. As he set out for school, he checked the contents of his bag before heading out.

Textbooks. Check.

Homework – some of it for Tenten to copy off. Check.

Writing utensils. Check.

Medicine, in case Tenten fed him something weird. Check.

Extra lunch, so that Tenten won't steal all his food – the little pig. Check.

A shovel, so that he could bury himself a hole and die in if Tenten made him do something embarrassing. Darn. Can't fit a shovel into his bag. He'll have to live without it. However, by the end of the day, Neji would have wished that he had brought a shovel to school for that purpose.

* * *

I walked towards the classroom and began counting down the seconds until my day became no longer sane.

"5… 4… 3…" I muttered. I opened the door to the art classroom. "2… 1…"

I walked into art class and saw Tenten drawing frantically. She looked up and saw me.

"Neji sit down and stay still." By now, I knew that obeying her commands was less troublesome than resisting.

A group of girls from the Neji fanclub walked in and passed Tenten as they went to their seats. They stopped.

"Hey, Neji's in that picture!" exclaimed one of them.

"That's 'cause this is the poster for the movie we're going to do," replied Tenten.

"You guys are making a movie with Neji in it? I want to see!!" exclaimed another girl.

Where was that shovel when you needed it?

"We might have a public showing of it sometime soon! We thank you for your patience and hope to see you at our opening show happening some time in the near future!"

"Tenten, don't show other people the stupid movie," I said exasperatedly.

"But… Neji… all our hard work… and…" she started crying. I hated crying girls. I never knew how to deal with them. I took away her drawing so I could start consoling her. Except…

"Tenten, what the hell am I doing to Hinata in this poster!?"

"Oh. You're supposed to be grabbing her waist but I can't draw hands all that well so it kinda looks as if you're grabbing her boob at the moment."

"CORRECT IT! CORRECT IT RIGHT NOW!" People were starting to look at me funny…

"Relax… it kinda fits in with your character anyways…"

"I refuse to have a poster of me groping my cousin!"

"What? Neji gropes his cousin? Isn't that kinda sick?" muttered someone in the class.

Shovels were so useful. You could dig holes to die in with them… and hit people on the head with them… I was actually more inclined to do the latter at the moment… Remind me why I didn't bring one to school again?

"Just correct the picture Tenten. Or give it to me. I'll fix it."

I ended up fixing the poster for her. Unbeknownst to me at the time was that that poster was her extra credit assignment for a missing project. Damn that Tenten.

* * *

Luckily at lunch, Tenten didn't try to feed me anything strange but she did enjoy the extra lunch I packed. When we were finished eating, she scrambled to her bag and got out something that looked like handouts…

"Neji, let's practice our lines for the movie!" she squealed.

"Not at school Tenten."

"Neji," she said menacingly, her hand closing around my long hair. "Let's," yank "practice" yank "our lines" yank "for the movie!" she repeated again in a false sweet voice.

"Fine."

* * *

"You cannot trap her soul in the painting forever. Free her," said Tenten passionately.

"But I will be alone," I grumbled, slightly monotone.

"I'll always be here with you but she must return to the world of the liv – "

"No."

"You have to say angrily. Yell it!" demanded Tenten.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"I MEAN NO!"

"YES I TELL YOU!"

"TENTEN, JUST READ YOUR DAMN LINE, I ALREADY DELIVERED MINE!"

"Oh you did? I thought you were trying to argue with me."

"Hey Hyuuga, what's all the yelling about?" asked another guy in the class.

"Oh, Neji was being such an animal. I said that I wanted to lose my virginity when I got married but Neji disagreed…" said Tenten. She was looking away, pretending to be upset.

"Yo Hyuuga, keep your horomones under control!" hooted most of the boys on the other side of the classroom. I gave Tenten a death glare. She stuck her tongue at me looking very smug.

"You're going to regret this…" I whispered in her direction.

"Try me," was her daring reply.

"I'm sorry then Tenten," I said loudly, making sure the fangirls in my class heard. "I was trying to show that I really loved you." Mustering an upset look on my face, I left the classroom. As I closed the door, I heard the fangirls shrieking at Tenten. Yes, I know, it was cruel and unusual punishment and to the normal girl, it would make me look like an ass; but I had to get my revenge sometime… right?

* * *

"Nejiiiii… my ears hurt," cried Tenten when we were walking back from school. It seemed that my fanclub had given her a pretty good tongue lashing.

"Maybe you shouldn't play pranks like that on me," I said stiffly.

"But I wanted to see you blushhhhhhhhhh," she whined. I couldn't think of anything to reply to that.

"I don't blush," I stated.

"That's what they all say…"

After school, all of us went to my house to begin filming the movie. It did not go well. For most of us at least.

"Now, Neji, grab Hinata's face and pull her towards you and then Hinata, push him away," yelled Tenten.

"I refuse!" I yelled. "I will not do anything that would suggest romance between my cousin and I!"

"I thought you wouldn't mind, you have something of a cousin complex anyways," Tenten yelled back.

"DO NOT!"

"Well… there was that time when he was a kid when he said he wanted to marry me…" mentioned Hinata.

"We were five!" I exclaimed. I could feel my face heat up.

"Daddy thought it was kind of cute. I think I said, 'ok' at the time but now I take it back now…" she continued. She gave Naruto, who was beside her, a peck on his cheek.

"See? You do have a cousin complex!" declared Tenten.

"WE WERE FIVE YEARS-OLD!"

"Ewww… Neji wanted to marry Hinata. Not to mention Uncle Hizaishi was daddy's identical twin. If we looked at our DNA, we would be half-siblings…" said Hanabi.

"I DO NOT WANT TO MARRY HINATA!"

"Who wants to marry Hinata?" asked my Uncle Hiashi, who had just stepped into the room.

"Neji did apparently," stated Hanabi.

"Oh yes, I remember that. I even made a contract and made both of them sign it," stated Hiashi.

"DESTROY IT!" Crash. Tenten had just dropped the video camera.

"I'm the one who'll marry Neji!" she cried. "And we'll make little Tenten and Neji babies run around! And I'll make Neji cook for them and change their diapers and clean off their little messes…" She had a euphoric look as she said this…

"You know Tenten, things might change and we might not even like each other in a few years…" I said blandly. It was the truth isn't it?

"But I want little Tenten and Neji babies…" she said with tears in her eyes. "Don't you want little Tenten and Neji babies, Neji?" She snatched the camera off the floor and pressed a button. Luckily, the light came back on, indicating that it was still working.

"I don't want any babies at the moment," I grumbled.

"But don't you love me Neji?"

"I – that – Leave me alone!" I yelled and stormed into my room. As I walked up the stairs, I heard Tenten say:

"Hey! He blushed! And I got it on film!"

* * *

I skipped dinner that night. I heard Tenten and Naruto downstairs arguing at that time and I knew that they had stayed for the meal. Nevertheless, I knew that any minute now, Tenten was going to bur –

"Neji!" she yelled and she opened the door.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"You want me to knock down your door?" she asked. I buried my face in my hands. She continued, "Hey Neji, look at this." She held out two torn pieces of paper. On one of the pieces were two untidy scrawls that said, "Neji" and "Hinata."

"So how did you get this contract?" I asked.

"Uncle Hiashi said he wanted to see Tenten and Neji babies too so he gave it to me to destroy." She had a strange smile on her face. "I'll keep it though. I ripped it once so I could still see your signatures."

"Will you use this against me sometime before or after we have Neji and Tenten babies?"

"You're willing to make babies with me, Neji?" asked Tenten.

"Sure," I whispered in her ear, my hand on her waist. "Do you want to make them now or later?"

I saw her face go scarlet and she ran out the window and into her room. Let's hope she talks to me tomorrow or else there will never be little Tenten and Neji babies.

* * *

Next time on Two Weeks…

"Tenten, why are we skipping class?"

"Why do you care? You'll pass any test or exam without going to class anyway," she said airily. A wry smile was on her face and I was scared of what was going to happen.

"That's true but I would like to know why we're skipping anyways."

"We going to Hinata's school."

"WHAT?"

"And we need to go undercover."

"JUST DO – "

I had to get her to shut up. Now, the question is, how? Think brain, think! Out of impulse, I grabbed Tenten and kissed her. Undoubtedly, she kissed back but neither of us stopped. We ended our lip lock and was about to go into another when –


	9. Day 8

Two Weeks

Two Weeks

By Hatake Megumi

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's notes:

I had a review last time saying that the story was slightly confusing at times and I reread it and noticed a whole bunch of grammar mistakes and a few plot glitches. I apologize profusely if this confused you, I'm sorry. I make a big deal out of spelling and grammar and look over chapters several times before publishing them but I guess I didn't catch everything. Nevertheless, I will try my best at making things clearer.

I also apologize for the delays between chapters. I find that when I'm writing, I need to find the right mood or I just can't write. I will really try to finish this story before the end of summer. Ironically, I'll probably find tons of ideas just before I return to school.

Anyways, I'm glad that people are enjoying this story and I thank all of you readers profusely for your reviews and support.

* * *

With Tenten in Neji's life these days, the unexpected became the usual. Being made to do stupid things like make a random movie at a drop of a hat was normal and eating fried chocolate and cheese with soy sauce was normal as well. Was there anything that could ever faze Neji ever again?

"Neji, did you steal my bra?" asked Hinata as I stepped out of the bathroom after brushing my teeth. I had just woken up after three hours of sleep since Tenten decided that we would randomly film a scene for the movie at two in the morning. Nonetheless, Hinata's question woke me right up from my grogginess.

"Why on earth would I steal your bra, Hinata?" I asked moodily. Honestly, do I look like some strange pervert to you?

"I don't know. Besides, Hanabi's in her pre-pubescent faze and thinks that bras are strange and creepy and father would never touch a bra, so that leaves you. And who knows what you and Tenten do together these days…"

Great. I was just lumped into the weirdo category with Tenten.

"Well, look in the wash and your room again. I know you're organized but maybe you misplaced it because I don't steal bras and I never will."

"Not even Tenten's?" she asked.

"What do you think I'm going to do with a bra?"

"Cross-dress?"

Hinata was usually the kind cousin that would listen to me, whereas Hanabi and I would usually torment each other. Although I did love Hinata for being nice – in a cousinly way… we've been through this several times – there were times in which Hinata was just as annoying as Hanabi. This was one of them.

"Hinata. I do not cross-dress. I will never cross-dress. Ever."

The door had just opened as I said this. Hanabi had just walked out of her room. She simply passed us and said:

"I don't want to know anymore." Good decision, Hanabi.

What an unusual morning. I liked Hanabi better than Hinata today…

* * *

When I arrived at school, there was another break in the monotone routine of class.

"Class," the teacher announced, "we're going to be having another new student from now on."

Another new student? Oh dear. Let's hope he or she is sane.

"Please welcome Sabaku Gaara from Suna. Gaara, would you like to introduce yourself?"

The new student stood before us. His hair was shockingly a dull red and he had a bored look in his eyes. He had the air of a delinquent. He seemed like the opposite of Tenten.

"Hi. I'm Gaara." A long silence followed. "Nice to meet you," he grunted.

The teacher laughed sheepishly to break the obvious tension in the room.

"Now, let's see, why don't you take the seat behind Tenten…"

* * *

The class passed by uneventful. The new student was silent and didn't do very much other then sleep through the class. When lunchtime came along, he was out of the classroom. Good grief. I didn't need another Tenten in my life.

"Neji?" asked Tenten as I packed my bento box back into my bag.

"What?" I grumbled.

"Let's go take a walk."

"Ummm… ok?"

Tenten grabbed her bag and my hand and we walked around the halls and climbed a few flights of stairs until we reached the school roof. When we got there, the bell rang, indicating that lunch was over. However, Tenten plopped down on the ground and started unpacking stuff from her bag.

"Class is starting, we should go…" I said.

"We're skipping."

"Tenten, why are we skipping class?"

"Why do you care? You'll pass any test or exam without going to class anyway," she said airily. A mischievous smile was on her face and I was scared of what was going to happen.

"That's true but I would like to know why we're skipping anyways."

"We're going to Hinata's school."

"WHAT?"

"And we need to go undercover."

"WHAT??"

"Sit down, Neji."

I unconsciously just plopped down beside her.

"Why are we going to Hinata's school?" I asked.

"To film stuff."

"But don't they have class?

"Nope. Their lunch starts later." She looked at her watch. "Fifteen minutes from now in fact."

"You have broad shoulders so you'll look more normal with bigger boobs," she stated.

Boobs? What?

"I borrowed Hinata's bra and stuffed it with socks. It should fit you."

I was in shock and couldn't speak. She held up a black lacy bra in front of me. My brain was glazing over from… the whole situation.

"I also borrowed Hinata's uniform last week. I told Hinata I wanted it for the movie and she gave it to me. I can fit into her skirt but I don't think her shirt and jacket will fit me so I brought my own white shirt and ribbon. I had to borrow another school skirt from Hinata yesterday. I just took it from her huge pile of them. I hope she didn't notice."

So Tenten was the one who stole Hinata's bra… so that I could wear it?

"Tenten, I'm not cross-dressing."

"But we need to film!"

"Not now!"

"Yes! Now get into the uniform!"

"I REFUSE!"

"You're going to wear it!!"

"NO – oomph!" Tenten had tackled me and pinned me against the ground. One hand was clamped upon my face and the other was trying to remove my shirt. A struggle ensued until we heard the door leading up to the roof open. It was the new student. Both Tenten and I froze. Her hand slackened her grip on my face and I was able to see the scene. Gaara was standing at the door, frozen but with an expressionless face. I looked at Tenten and I. She was straddling me across the hips, her hand pulling up my shirt. This was awkward…

"I don't want to know, I just need another place to sit while I skip class," he muttered. With that, he turned around and walked away.

"Hey, he was pretty cool, maybe we can add him into the movie!" said Tenten brightly.

"No." I pushed her off me. "Tenten, if Hinata makes an excuse for me, I'm sure they'll me in and you can go on cosplaying or whatever."

She sighed.

"Fine," she relented. "Now turn around. I'm going to change."

I turned around.

"Don't you dare look!" sang Tenten.

"And what if I did?" I asked. A smirk was forming on my mouth.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"You sure about that?" I turned around for the tiniest second and she saw me.

"NEJI!" she yelled. She was halfway in putting up her skirt and I had a glimpse of her underwear.

"Nice bunnies," I smirked.

"You perv!" She had finished putting on the skirt and was walking towards me; she had a menacing look on her face. Luckily, I was ready.

"Aren't I going to see much more than that if we're to make little Neji and Tenten babies?" I said as I held onto her waist. She blushed.

"Well… that's not what we're trying to do here…" she muttered.

"Really?" I asked, whispering into her ear. My lips quickly caught hers and we melted into a soft embrace. It was so pleasant, that we didn't here the door of the school roof open.

"Hey, you two! Do that at home will you? Honestly, skipping class for this…" It was our gym teacher.

Oh dear…

* * *

For the first time in my life, I, Hyuuga Neji got a detention. Yup. This is just great. Our gym teacher seemed to have caught Gaara skipping too. Three people in detention. Our homeform teacher was surprised. Our class rarely had detentions – we were the gifted class after all.

"Well… there are no chores for you to do during detentions and well… I highly doubt that this will happen again, right?" asked our homeroom teacher nervously.

"No, we're very sorry," said Tenten solemnly.

"It's ok dear, just don't let it happen again. So ummm… I guess you sit here for about an hour and you can go. I have a few things to do in the staff room so I'll leave you here and come back every fifteen minutes." Our teacher was definitely not used to her students being in detention.

We sat down on our seats. I lay my head in my arms on the table, feeling a headache coming. The teacher walked in on us kissing and also saw Hinata's bra on the ground. Hinata is going to kill me… since he confiscated it… Ewww… a male teacher confiscating a bra… Not to mention Hinata's boobs are pretty big. I'll probably have to get her a new one. Why couldn't I just dig myself a hole and lie in it forever? Why??

I heard a shuffling noise and looked up. Gaara was going to leave.

"Hey! You can't leave!" exclaimed Tenten. Gaara didn't reply.

"If you leave, I'll run to the staff room and tell!"

"Tattletale," grumbled Gaara.

"We should probably just take our punishment quietly. Teachers usually let the good kids off on stuff if they ever get in trouble," she declared. For a moment, I saw the corner of Gaara's mouth twitch.

"Fine. I'll stay." He returned to his seat.

"I'm Tenten by the way and that guy over there is Neji." Our eyes met and silently acknowledged each other.

"What were you guys doing on the roof?" asked Gaara. He seemed slightly amused.

"Well, we were trying to snea – "

"Tenten, shut up!" I snapped, grumpily. Let no one know of her stupid plan to infiltrate Hinata's school…

"That was rude…" said Tenten.

"Look who's talking."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked huffily.

"Think about it yourself." I lay my head in my arms again and decided to ignore Tenten. This was unnecessary since she ignored me for the rest of detention and had short quiet conversations with Gaara.

* * *

When detention was over, the two of us walked home in silence. Tenten merely glanced at me before going to her house. When I walked in, Hinata was surprised.

"Tenten's not coming over today?" she asked.

I muttered a quick no and quickly walked into the reading room. I wanted to take a nap in peace.

* * *

I had slept through dinner but Hinata left me some food so I ate alone. It felt almost odd eating alone in the silent kitchen. Our meals used to be peaceful except for the occasional scuffle for food between Hanabi and I. Since Tenten came into our lives, dinner had become a lively occasion. Now eating a silent dinner was well… slightly depressing and strange. It was almost amazing how one girl transformed our lives in basically a week.

When I came into my room, I looked out the window to see that the there was no light in Tenten's room, meaning she was asleep. I took a post-it note and wrote on the side with the sticky part so that Tenten could read it without taking it off her window. It said:

Sorry about being grumpy.

I wanted to write more but nothing came to mind, so I just stuck the note on her window. Hopefully, everything will be okay in the morning…

* * *

Next time on Two Weeks…

"Let's go shopping today," I stated.

"Ok!" squealed Tenten. She was really excited.

"I really need you to do me a favor though. And I need to ask you a question too."

"Ok…"

"Do you remember Hinata's bra size?"

* * *

"You look wonderful!" said the lady in the store. "Your boyfriend probably thinks so too, right?" She looked at me, expecting an answer, but I was too flustered to answer the question.


	10. Day 9

Two Weeks

By Hatake Megumi

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's notes:

I started writing this chapter the day I wrote "Day 8". I wonder when this'll be published…

And as I find out, I again, apologize deeply. The writing bug came later than I thought it would.

I also thank all the reviewers for their love. 100+ reviews is a first for me! Thank you! I feel so honoured.

* * *

Neji didn't have a great day yesterday but he woke up the next morning refreshed, and calm. He also had a pleasant surprise in store for him.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of Hanabi barging into my room.

"Neji!" she yelled.

"Hanabi, didn't I tell you to knock whenever you came in here?"

"An urgent phone call is an excuse to not knock," she stated.

"Who's it from?"

"The school. I heard you had a detention yesterday by the way," she stated smugly.

"Shut up and give me the phone." I put my hand on her head and grabbed the phone from Hanabi.

"Hello?"

"Yes, hello Neji," said the familiar voice of my homeroom teacher. "This is to let you know that some of the old pipes in the school were leaking yesterday and this will take about a day to fix. There won't be any school today but please be there on Thursday and Friday. I know it's annoying but I trust that you'll come."

"Yes, of course," I said. "Good luck with everything."

"Oh yes," she interjected. "I noticed that you and Tenten are neighbours. I have a long list of people to call, so can I trust you to inform her about this?"

"Sure."

"Thank you very much Neji, have a nice day off!"

* * *

When I got dressed, I looked out my window and saw Tenten at hers. I leaned over and knocked. Tenten opened her window.

"Wait a second!! I was just going to post a note on your windowwwww…" she whined. She scribbled something down and stuck it on my forehead. I took the note off and read:

"No worries Neji, I can't stay mad at you 'cause you're my bitch."

"Geez…Thanks Tenten…" I said sarcastically. "Anyways, the teacher called and told me to tell you that the school had the day off today only since the pipes are leaking."

"You're joking!."

"Nope."

As if by magic, a group of boys from our school passed by our houses hooting, "DAY OFF, DAY OFF!"

"See?"

"Woot!! DAY OFF! Let's do something, Neji!"

"Let's go shopping today," I stated.

"Ok!" squealed Tenten. She was really excited.

"I really need you to do me a favor though. And I need to ask you a question too."

"Ok…"

"Do you remember Hinata's bra size?"

"Neji! I know that your cousin is cute but you mustn't sell her… private information to strange people on the internet!"

HOW ON EARTH did she come up with that conclusion?

"Or is this for Naruto?" she wondered out loud. "He'll probably find out sooner or later, I mean, both of them are so in love with each other!"

"What are you implying Tenten?" I asked. What was that creep doing to my cousin?

"Nothing. Now, why do you want to know Hinata's bra size?"

"Because our gym teacher confiscated her bra and I don't know what he's doing with it but I think I should probably get her a new one."

"Agreed…" I saw her shudder at the thought. "Well, I don't know what her bra size is but I can find out. Move over so I can come in." Tenten climbed through my window and into my house.

"Hinata's in the kitchen right?" she asked. I nodded and she ran swiftly down the stairs, singing:

"Hinataaaaaaaaaaa…"

* * *

A minute I heard Hinata yelp loudly and her timid cries of:

"Tenten, please stop…"

I didn't want to know what happened down there. I can probably guess. I hope you can too.

Tenten ran back up and declared:

"She's a C 36!"

* * *

When we got to the mall, Tenten found the lingerie store. However, there was one small glitch.

"Neji, what did Hinata's bra look like again?" asked Tenten.

"How should I know, you're the one who stole it!"

"Well, I just took the closest one and shoved it into my bag. You took a pretty good look at it when I showed it to you."

I could feel my face burn.

"I-it was black and lacy…"

"Great. There are about fifty bras with that description. Just come in and tell me which one it is." I felt a hard tug on my arm and next thing I knew, I was being dragged into the store.

"Ok," she declared. "Black and lacy. Just point to the one Neji."

I could hear the other women muttering in the store.

"Oh… teenagers these days…" muttered one.

"He looks kinda hot. I wonder if he's good in bed," muttered another.

"He must be kinky if he grew his hair out like that," muttered a third.

"Bra straps seem to be a good suicide weapon… death by bra. That doesn't sound too bad," I thought..

"Neji, hurry up."

I scanned the rows of lingerie quickly and luckily I found them.

"Those ones," I said as I pointed to them.

"Great!" she exclaimed. "Now help me find a C 36."

I want to die. Luckily, we got out of that store quickly.

"Neji, I need a dress. Come and find one with me."

* * *

We got to the dress store and I plopped down on a chair while Tenten explored the whole store. I became her guinea pig when she tried on her dresses. I thought everything looked good on her but I simply grunted to comment; my mind had glazed over to prevent any further trauma from my bra-shopping experience.

"You look wonderful!" said the lady in the store. "Your boyfriend probably thinks so too, right?" She looked at me, expecting an answer, but I was too flustered to answer the question.

"I… we're not… I'm not her boy – " I cut myself off and came to my senses to answer the question. "Yes, she looks nice." When I looked at Tenten, she seemed to look slightly upset. She did look very nice. The deep emerald set off the tone of her skin and the halter design of the dress made her look very feminine. There was a slit on the side of her dress that gave me a glimpse of her legs. Remind me to get her to wear this when she wants Tenten and Neji babies…

Nevertheless, the glum look on her face didn't disappear.

"I guess I'll get this one," she said, going back into the change room without even glancing at me.

* * *

Lunch was eaten in silence and for the rest of the day, we played in the arcade. Tenten seemed to do this all a bit sluggishly but I guess even people like her got tired.

She was still in her strange mood as we walked home.

"I think Hinata's going to make some ramen tonight, you should come over," I said.

"No, I think I have to eat dinner at my house today."

"Naruto's over now I bet. I hope he's not doing anything bad with her."

"I'm sure he wouldn't, he loves her," she said glumly.

When we got home, I decided that I was going to kiss her goodbye.

"You really did look beautiful in that dress Tenten," I said. I took her hand and quickly captured her waist.

"Thanks Neji," she said, with a forced smile. "I'll see you tomorrow at school." With that, she broke out of my grasp and went into her house.

* * *

There were no taps at the window that night. I had stayed awake, hoping that she would do it and perhaps tell me what she was so upset about. I guess I just had to wait for the morning.

* * *

Next time on Two Weeks…

"Ok everyone," announced our homeform teacher. "Our new home ec project is about family. So a guy and a girl will pair up and pretend to be a family for a week. You'll have to pretend you're managing a house. All the information on the assignment is on the package I gave to you earlier. Now we just have to pick partners."

"I want Neji!" cheered Tenten. A laugh rang throughout the class as others began picking partners.

Our homeform teacher came up to us.

"Since there's an extra boy in the class, could Gaara join your group? Just pretend that he's your second husband or something Tenten."

We tromped up the stairs to get to my room. For all the places to work on our project, why did they have to choose my house?

"Neji? Are there guests here? Should I make some tea?" asked Hinata, peeking out the door of her room.

"If you don't mind Hinata," I replied.

"No problem." She went down into the kitchen.

"Your sister?" asked Gaara.

"No, cousin."

"She's ho – "


	11. Day 10

Two Weeks

By Hatake Megumi

AN: Wow. I am so sorry. I meant to finish this story before the end of the summer but instead, many months later, an update appears and the story isn't even finished yet. I admit that I did have half the chapter written down in September, but I really didn't like what I wrote so I have decided to scrap it. Instead, I offer you this.

I hope you enjoy the story! Thank you all for being so patient.

Oh yes, I've also entered "The Portrait" and "Two Weeks" in the Naruto Fanfiction awards! If you've enjoyed these stories, please vote for me at teamdarkhope dot synthasite dot com!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Without any tapping on his window, Neji had a good night's sleep for once. He also woke up at the right time for once. However, he woke up pretty darn grouchy. When he went down for breakfast, his mood didn't get any better.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"The pianist for the choir sprained her wrist and I volunteered to take her place. Hanabi had to go to school early to work on a project with Konohamaru. We had leftovers for breakfast so we didn't make anything. Go make breakfast yourself. – Hinata," I read. My grouchy mood had not improved yet.

"Hinata! I walked in 'cause your door was unlocked, but I came to return your – " yelled a familiar voice.

"Hinata's not here," I grumbled.

"Oh," she said, a bit taken aback. She fidgeted on the spot, which was extremely uncharacteristic of her. "Well, I guess I'll – "

I cut her off and grabbed her waist from behind.

"Tenten… make me breakfast…" I mumbled into her neck. I really didn't feel up to the chore.

"Are… you sure about that?" Wait. She's right.

"No. But eat it with me?" I had to admit that I was trying to please her, seeing she seemed upset yesterday. She sighed.

"Fine."

Breakfast was a bit quiet, but Tenten seemed to regain her spirits little by little.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By the time we got to school, Tenten reverted back to her cheery old self. Which was good… and bad…

"Nejiiiiiiiiii!!!"

Darn. Why did I let her have coffee this morning?

"LET ME BRAID YOUR HAIRRRRRR!!!" she squealed.

"No."

"Pretty please."

"No."

Thankfully by then, the bell had rung. Saved by the bell. Literally. Although I could've sworn I felt Tenten's fingers inching towards his hair during morning announcements. No, scratch that, I can still feel her fingers picking at little strands of my hair.

"Tenten, stop touching me," I declared. (If you haven't figured out already, no one listens to morning announcements, although I'm sure a good portion of the class just heard what I just said.)

"But Neji…" she pouted.

"Hands off!"

"Well, it's not my fault that you were so unsatisfying last night…"

Dammit. Why didn't I kill myself earlier when we went shopping for bras?

"NEJI SUCKS IN BED!" sang a student on the other side of the room.

"Well at least I got laid!" I retorted back.

"Oh my, did you use protection?" asked the teacher.

"People, I didn't have sex with Neji," said Tenten. Dammit. Thanks for ruining my comeback.

"What?" asked another student. "I don't get it, did Neji sleep with Tenten or not?"

"I've slept with him before," declared Tenten.

"WHAT?" cried half the room.

"Just not in the way you're thinking," she continued.

"So did you guys have sex or not?"

"I'll leave it up to your imaginations…" she said mischievously. I must say that half the class started to bleed from the nose at the moment.

"Well… uhhh… now that morning announcements are over, let's start class!" said the teacher, who was trying to get the class back on track.

While the teacher was writing preliminary notes on the board, a student beside me whispered: "Hey, is Tenten into BDSM?"

Needless to say, I ignored that question. Not to mention I was completely traumatized by the fact that I had classmates fantasizing about me and Tenten's so-called "sexual experiences", which in truth consisted of sleeping together in the same room. This was not a good start to the day.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ok everyone," announced our homeform teacher. "Our new home ec project is about family. So a guy and a girl will pair up and pretend to be a family for a week. You'll have to pretend you're managing a house. All the information on the assignment is on the package I gave to you earlier. Now we just have to pick partners."

"I want Neji!" cheered Tenten. A laugh rang throughout the class as others began picking partners.

Our homeform teacher came up to us.

"Since there's an extra boy in the class, could Gaara join your group? Just pretend that he's your second husband or something Tenten."

"Sure!" she exclaimed cheerfully. I was not amused.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We were in the computer lab, working on our home ec projects.

"Nejiiiii! Gaaraaaaa! What colour should my bra be?" Why does she always feel the need to yell these sort of things out?

"Red," said Gaara.

"White," I countered as I glared at him. He glared back.

"Well, I think I should wear pink!" exclaimed Tenten. Gaara and I kept glaring at each other.

Ten minutes later…

My eyes were watering… but I'd never say it. A whole crowd had gathered around us but neither Gaara or I cared.

"What's going on?" asked the teacher.

"Neji and Gaara are having a staring contest. They've been at it for about ten minutes!" exclaimed a boy in the class. He was holding his watch and timing us. Yet, somehow, during this whole time, Tenten was oblivious to it all.

"NEJI! GAARA! LOOK AT THIS ADOOOOOORABLE CAKE!" Her hands waved outwards in a flourish, hitting both of us in the face and knocking us out of our chairs.

Gaara was clutching his right eye while I sported a bloody nose. Finally, after all her excitement, she notices us.

"Gaara, you should really get some sleep, the ring around your right eye is darker. Is that some sign of a serious affliction or something, having a darker ring around one eye? And Neji, I bet you were thinking perverted thoughts again! How dare you!"

My eye twitched, although my nose was still bleeding. Behind Tenten I could see Gaara putting his face into his hands, shaking with laughter. Damn them both.

"Oh yes!" exclaimed Tenten once again. Now what? "I want this wedding dress!" She maximized a window to show us.

"It's nice," said Gaara. The suck up. I looked at our plans and budget.

"Tenten, this dress is too expensive for our budget," I stated.

"But… but… I really want this dress!"

"The cost of the dress is about a third of the budget for the entire wedding!"

"I'll find a way to pay for it…" cried Tenten. She was looking at me with doe eyes.

"And how on earth will you do that?" I asked.

"I'll pay with my body!" she yelled. The whole class was silent for a moment. On the other side of the classroom, a girl tried to make the silence less awkward by trying to break it.

"So… isn't this a nice uh… fork?" she asked her partner sheepishly. The rest of the class did the same and started awkward conversations with each other. Gaara, Mr. I'm So Useful had his back turned to us, his entire body shaking with laughter. I did mention that the "Mr. I'm So Useful" part was sarcastic right?

"Tenten, do you know what that means?" I asked.

"What what means?" she inquired.

"The expression, 'paying with one's body.' "

"Well, I guess if you use your body to work hard and get money and stuff," she stated seriously. You have got to be kidding. I took a breath to start my next sentence in a yell… but I stopped.

"You know what, Tenten, you just keep thinking that," I said while patting her on the shoulder. If I told her what it really meant, she'd be accusing me of perverted thoughts again.

The bell rang.

"Ok all of you, class is over! Make sure to hand in a brief written report tomorrow!" cried the teacher.

"We should work on this after school," stated Tenten.

"Sure," replied Gaara. His face was still rather red from all that laughing.

"We'll meet up at the front entrance after school and then go to Neji's house!" exclaimed Tenten. Since when did I volunteer my house for this meeting?

"I'll see you two then," said Gaara with a wave as he walked off.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The end of school came and as said, all three of us met at the entrance of the school. Gaara and Tenten chatted amongst themselves on the way to my house – it was not fun being ignored.

"Neji, let's work in your room! That way, if we need anything from my room, I can just crawl over!"

"Fine," I grumbled.

We tromped up the stairs to get to my room. For all the places to work on our project, why did they have to choose my house?

"Neji? Are there guests here? Should I make some tea?" asked Hinata, peeking out the door of her room.

"If you don't mind Hinata," I replied.

"No problem." She went down into the kitchen.

"Your sister?" asked Gaara.

"No, cousin."

"She's ho – "

"Shhh!" I heard Tenten whisper to Gaara. "He's really protective of her, besides she has a boyfriend." Thank you for talking as if I'm not here.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter," I heard Gaara mutter.

"Why is that?" asked Tenten.

"Because I know someone else who's pretty _and_ amusing," he stated with a small, rare smile. I glared at him but he was too busy looking at Tenten to notice.

"Who? Who?" asked Tenten.

"Guys, let's finish this thing," I asserted quickly, before Gaara could answer. He smirked at me and I glared in reply.

This was war.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next time on Two Weeks…

Well, if you want to know what happened while we finished our report, all I can say is that nothing happened. We finished the stupid thing and when Gaara asked to walk Tenten home (which was pointless since she lived next door), I foiled his plans and got Tenten to stay for dinner. But screw all of that and let's fast forward to now.

What's happening now you ask? Well, I'm sitting in the study, mulling over how today was the worst day ever like some emo kid. Why was today the worst day ever you ask? Well, you wanted to know…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: I've entered "The Portrait" and "Two Weeks" in the Naruto Fanfiction awards! If you've enjoyed these stories, please vote for me at teamdarkhope dot synthasite dot com! (I'm not sure when voting begins but please vote! Thank you!)


End file.
